User talk:Dgfv
Category:Items Hi! I made the template automatically add the pages to Category:Items, so we don't need to add each one manually. It will take a bit before job queue refreshes them all, but all the pages the navbox is on should be categorized shortly. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) : Ah. I already added a bunch manually. Oh well. Dgfv (talk) 10:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Game Tabs (front page links) I just standardized the front page 'Game Tab' links. Dgfv (talk) 06:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Content (front page links) I just standardized the Category pages aside from Items, Characters, and guides. I think these three need to be cleaned up and placed onto their own individual page/pages. Guides is more difficult. 06:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :You think they should be moved to regular namespace pages instead of Categories? I asked Sixfive, but he didn't really reply to that one. — INDIENERD (TALK) 08:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Template:Plants I just copied the code from indiecoder and created a template for Plants. Dgfv (talk) 06:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking about this, may be we should have all naturally occurring things in a separate navbox, where Plants is a subsection? — INDIENERD (TALK) 08:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::So, boulders, ponds, etc.? Makes sense. Dgfv (talk) 08:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I renamed it to and (hopefully) added everything else that spawns naturally as a distinct object. I can't really think of a better name, so I went with that. — INDIENERD (TALK) December 2012 and i just found out how to messege people.... yey! Oh, plz look up Bird Guide! on teh wiki... i just made it Edit it if you will. because your obiusly a pro at makeing wikis n stuff c: Vandalism thanks for fixing beefalo page, was getting tired of fixing it.. Dark-Auras Standardization of Mob pages I just standardized the aggressive mobs. If someone else doesn't do them, I'll be doing them in the future. Dgfv (talk) 03:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice work. I edited the template to look closer to the site's color scheme. I also made a derived from Infoboox, so it's more standard and intuitive to use on Mob pages. I placed it on all pages, although it lacks info on many. I think same can be done for Items with , but that's some serious work... — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:47, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::How about this? Template:Testing Am I missing any other piece of data that could/should go in there? I'll do some of the items later once this template is OKd. Dgfv (talk) 22:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks OK. Though I would retitle "Construction" into "Crafting" or something, since that's used more. — INDIENERD (TALK) 23:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Added the template to the Tools subcategory. Dgfv (talk) 23:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Now that I think of it, it needs Hunger and Health restoration values, since half the items are food. — INDIENERD (TALK) 14:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Mob Dropped Items I also made for items that are acquired from mobs -- loot or indirectly. I couldn't think of a better name (again), since technically all items "drop", but they are not necessarily loot. Anyway, this should put us further along the a way of linking pages together and finding missing pages. Now the only remaining items are resources, like Rocks, naturally found ones like Flint, created by player in other way than crafting, like Hatching Tallbird Egg, and dropped not by mobs, like Honeycomb. I have no idea how to group them, except for or something. P.S. fun fact: Mandrake now has 3 applicable navboxes. — INDIENERD (TALK) 11:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stealing Hey can you stop stealing articles from http://dontstarvewiki.net? I put a lot of work into writing those and it's just complete bullshit you copying them without even trying to hide it. 12:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, could you be a little more specific as to which articles is that? I looked through Dgfv's created articles and none of those have a page on http://dontstarvewiki.net. — INDIENERD (TALK) 13:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :His contribution to the Krampus page, he's clearly completely copied all the information from http://dontstarvewiki.net/index.php/Krampus : 17:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::So that's one section of one article that was copied. That is not "articles" and being exaggeratedly vague doesn't help anyone resolve this. Given http://dontstarvewiki.net/ does not have a copying-compatible license, I will remove the content as copyright violation. This happens on public Wikis. Is this the only example? — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : I actually pulled the content from a private forum post, I didn't know it was on that wiki. Either way I don't see how information that is correct should be subject to some kind of Anti-Proliferation campaign. If both wiki's were correct we would have the same data. : What constitutes me being to return the data in the tables? Me going out and verifying it? Or not? What if I pretended to do that, then just re-added the tables? See what I mean? Dgfv (talk) 18:27, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem is the other wiki already had that exact content http://dontstarvewiki.net/index.php?title=Krampus&oldid=668 when it appeared on this wiki in your edit http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/index.php?title=Krampus&diff=10099&oldid=10093. Even a private forum post is copyrighted by default, and that's just basic Wikia's ToS. ::Now, If you do not copy the content, but rewrite the context in your own words, it is called paraphrasing and is allowed by law. But you cannot use all the content, or major chunks of it, you cannot just use raw data (like value table), and you cannot just mimic the original layout and presentation or it's just plagiarism. The line between plagiarism and paraphrasing is pretty thin. It's all murky and no one will ever bother to mess with this tiny Wiki on this tiny subject, and on this tiny issue. If you can give your actual source, no one can really bother us. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://i.imgur.com/nFZvn.png Private forum, I can't share access. Dgfv (talk) 19:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::That looks like it was copied from the Wiki. — INDIENERD (TALK) 20:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Item Infobox I added a } parameter to , which allows images, like File:Inventory_slot_background.png to be used as background for derived infoboxes, like . See, for example, Cut Grass. I also am slowly uploading all the inventory images with transparent background, like File:Cut Grass.png, (100+ left to go...), so they should all be nice and neat. — INDIENERD (TALK) 22:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Woah. That's a ton of work! I guess I'll start fleshing out the informative part of the infoboxes for items then, since you've given yourself such a huge task. Dgfv (talk) 23:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I think the parameter names need to be much simpler, like "hunger" and "health". Anyone can understand those. hpRestored is technically more precise, but unnecessary complicated. Similarly researchCost, researchValue, and droppedBy could be "research cost", "research value" and "dropped by" — INDIENERD (TALK) 23:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) General Dgfv, you are now an admin. You have shown to be a major contributor to this community. This should allow you to do everything you need to clean up the pages, merge, delete, redirect, and so forth. Thanks for helping me out. (please don't give away the farm by just handing out admin priviledges. Let's keep this a tight small group, and grow as needed, Thanks) Sixfive! (talk) 16:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Finally, some assistance! :P Now, if Dgfv wasn't actually missing for a few days. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi, I just VPN'd to leave this message: I'm on holiday with family and am therefore not at home. I'll be back on the 27th. Maybe I'll sneak some time in before then on someones laptop. Dgfv (talk) 22:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome Back Welcome back, Dgfv. I am the new bureaucrat of the wiki, due to your long inactivity. I have removed your admin rights temporarily. Now, you come back and I ask if you want to bear the responsibility of admin. If yes, I will recover your admin right. Thanks! :) --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 03:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC)